


Hidden Depths

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Even when loose limbed and wrung out, Martin always tries to keep some part of himself hidden. Elias is excited to one day see what that part is.





	Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/gifts).



The first time Elias bent him over his desk, Martin was still a virgin. All awkward and skittish, but also holding back a bit. It’s one thing that endeared him to Elias, because even when loose limbed and wrung out, Martin always tries to keep some part of himself hidden. It’s futile, of course – mostly.

The moment Martin Blackwood stepped into his office, Elias knew the lies he had spun and had already seen his oh so tragic backstory that drove Martin to fake his degree. He also knew that their Master had a proverbial eye on the boy. Nothing that he would let Martin know, of course, it made it more entertaining to let Martin think that he wasn’t anything special or marked.

He had no interest in the lies or Martin’s past, what he was interested in was seeing how desperate Martin was to get the job. Nothing untoward he told himself, just testing the limits of his future employee. It was Martin who offered in the end. And Elias wasn't anything if not opportunistic. It didn't influence his decision of hiring Martin, that had already been made the moment Martin stepped through the door. It didn't hurt to let him think that it influenced Elias choice though.

It wasn’t something that they repeated regularly or often, but in the ten years Martin had been working for him, the occasion arose more than a few times to repeat the experience. Martin always was desperately lonely and desperate to keep his job and Elias was struck by the occasional mood to exploit both. 

Despite how his employees view him he could have his choice of people. There are enough out there who crave attention, who would love nothing more than someone watching them even for a night. Usually he finds most of those people trite, especially when he can read their past and desires like an open book.

Martin on the other hand would never not be entertaining, and he falls apart so beautifully under Elias attention. The right words, the right implied threat or compliment, and Martin goes along willingly. 

Still, there is a part of Martin's soul and mind that is tightly tucked away, a place so tight under control that even the all seeing eye of the Beholding can't penetrate the barriers completely. Every time Elias has Martin at his mercy he tries to see how far he can push, how hard he has to take Martin apart to see a little bit more of those hidden pieces. 

Part of why he suspects he doesn't get too far is because Martin himself isn't aware that there is something dangerous and glorious hidden at the core of his being. Something the Beholding is very much interested in.

Ever since Jane Prentiss attack Martin's been growing claws and teeth, even more so after Leitner's death. Whatever potential is hidden inside Martin it's slowly pushing through. And Elias is excited to see where this is going, what shape Martin might take if pushed hard enough. If Martin will be the one holding him down and taking him apart instead if he reaches his breaking point.


End file.
